


Guōtie

by DoubleDimension



Series: Supergirl Background Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asia, China, Gen, Hong Kong, Major Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, potstickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDimension/pseuds/DoubleDimension
Summary: There was a reason why Kara Danvers loved potstickers as a comfort food, it was because of an emotional outburst, an accidental trip to China, and the making of a new friend.





	Guōtie

**Author's Note:**

> This just struck me as I was on the verge of sleep. Why not an origin story on Kara’s obsession with Chinese food.

_ Not long after arriving on Earth _

To say she was angry was an understatement. She couldn't stand it, it was literally killing her. She understood why her parents had sent her to Earth, but why didn’t they follow her? Her only family Kal-El had just left her with people she didn't know. She understood all their good intentions, but it but her like a wave, she didn't have a mission anymore, she didn't have a purpose.

She sat their on the sand, looking at the sea as waves lapped against the shore. The swash and the backwash came in at equal intervals, and it would have been quite calming if not reminding her of Krypton, where the normally peaceful Gallium Sea did the exact same thing during the planet’s last days, a sign of unrest.

She couldn't take it, and ran.

\---

She didn't know how fast she was going, but the moment she opened her eyes again, she noticed herself floating in mid air, and she was falling. She was also above the sea

She quickly braced herself for the cold sensation of water, but somehow she had shot back up, just like Kal… No, Clark, Superman.

She continued to go forward, closing her eyes again.

She dared open them again when she smelt a different smell, not the sea. It was a quiff of gasoline. Where was she? Why did she smell what she hoped were cars.

She did open them and found herself getting near a city. A city with gleaming windows and skyscraping spires, there were flashing neon lights and people bustling everywhere, and cars.

She found a narrow alley sandwiched between two cement walls and slowly landed there.

Running out at a more human pace, she looked around her. Somehow, except for her golden blond hair, she seemed to blend in. It was the height of summer, mid July, and most teenagers like her seemed to favour T-shirts and shorts, along with sneakers or sandals. Her white and blue striped T-shirt, beige chino shorts, and Vans slip-ons were the epitome of that.

She could probably play the confused tourist for a while.

She adjusted her glasses and continued along the street, she arrived at a convenience store. In the front of the store, just beside the entrance were stacks of newspapers. She took a look at them. Most of them were written in some foreign pictographic language. Somehow, one of them was written in English. She picked it up and skimmed it.

The paper was called the South China Morning Post, and she read the front page, it was talking about the Hong Kong chief executive handover.

She was in Hong Kong. Wherever Hong Kong was. She started panicking and muttering “I'm in Hong Kong, Eliza will kill me.” She whipped out her phone, connected it to the free Wi-Fi source the convenience store offered and opened up Google maps. She put directions from Midvale to Hong Kong.

She was aghast.

Midvale was an entire ocean away from Hong Kong. To be precise, it was the entire Pacific Ocean apart, the largest ocean on Earth and approximately fourteen hours of plane time.

Yup, if she wasn't Kryptonian, and she definitely knew that there wasn't any Kryptonite at home, she would be writing her will right now. Formulating her last words.

Maybe even recording the Kryptonian prayer for the dead to play at her funeral.

But now that she was here, she would enjoy the current situation as much as she could. She walked out onto the larger streets.

The street was a promenade. A sea breeze blew in the air, and a gust of wind approached her, and even with her alien biology, it being 30℃  **(86℉)** out, the salty air felt nice on her skin, it felt like Sedenach all over again. Just a Sedenach where tall, crystalline buildings lay in place of the Crystal Stairs, and the hills behind the skyscrapers were miniature versions of the Bismuth Mountains.

She walked along the paved promenade, looking as other tourists posed in front of metal statues, others took photos of the city skyline. She proceeded to do the latter, it was her first visit to a city outside of Metropolis and Midvale. Even though it was accidental.

She stood there, leaning against the railing as she did a panorama of city. The white clouds drifted in the sky and the sea shimmered in the sunlight.

All was peaceful, and it seemed to calm her, especially with other people’s footsteps. Big city people tended to mind their own business, she knew it well, having grown up in Kryptonopolis, the capital city of Krypton, and the largest city in the northeastern quartersphere.

She was doing just that, admiring the view that reminded her so much of home. The sea breeze entered her lungs and she took a deep breath.

That was when the collision happened. Normally, she wouldn't have budged, but she was so distracted that she let gravity do its thing and fell to the ground.

She heard her phone clatter to the ground and a.distinctly feminine voice say something rapidly in a foreign, musical language.

Standing up, she looked around for the gadget, when she felt it being pressed into her palms. She looked over in that direction.

She faced the stranger. She was a teenager, around her age, maybe with a year or two’s difference. She was suitably dressed for the weather in a pale blue T-shirt, white jean shorts, a plaid shirt as a jacket with the sleeves rolled up and converse sneakers, a messenger bag was slung over her shoulder and probably contained a laptop or tablet.

“I’m extremely sorry,” she said, her accent was melodic, much like the language she spoke before, and had an English lilt to her voice, “Please, allow me to introduce a foreigner to the wonders this city has to offer as an apology. My name’s Yu by the way, Yu Chow” she brushed a strand of dark hair out of her eyesight.

Not knowing what to say, she nodded and accepted her offer. “I’m Kara Danvers and I’m from Midvale, California.” She stuck out her hand and the Asian girl shook it.

“So, an American, anyway, I can tell that you have absolutely no idea where you are, but somehow you have wandered into one of the major tourist spots. This is the Avenue of Stars. People say that this is one of two places, the other being the Peak, in caps, where you have the best view of the skyline. The statues you saw, they are major figures in Hong Kong’s older movie industry. And a bit of history,  Hong Kong used to be a British colony, the sea you see here, it’s called the Victoria Harbour, after an old British queen.”

Kara laughed, “It’s so weird that the two of us, born on continents apart ( _ More like light-years _ ) both ramble.on with things we are passionate with.”

Yu smiled, “Well, it takes one to know one, fellow knowledge geek. Anyway, you’re in what people call the district of Tsim Sha Tsui, the major shopping and gourmet area in the city. Well, at least on this side of the harbour.”

“So you're telling me that there’s tons of stuff to buy and try over here. And that I could literally be here for days, weeks and never get tired of it,” Kara commented as they continued walking.

“Yup, I’ve lived here my entire life and it never gets boring. There's always something new in a big city. Hong Kong has a population of more than seven million people by the way. You a big city person too?” Yu asked.

“Kind of, yeah,” Kara answered, adjusting her glasses, “I did live in one for most of my life, moved to the smaller town of Midvale due to sparser houses for my Dad’s own basement laboratory, he’s a scientist by the way,” she half-lied, half told the truth, she did move to Midvale and both Jeremiah and Zor-El had private labs.

They walked along the street as Yu introduced her to the next building, the Peninsula hotel, the oldest fancy hotel in the city, and one of the few older buildings still in a colonial style.

She also introduced Kara to the buildings across the harbour, the IFC (International Financial Centre) building, one of the tallest, the clam shaped Convention Centre and the HSBC headquarters, apparently designed by one of Yu’s favourite architects.

“So, you have an interest in architecture, any plans for the future?” asked Kara curiously, “I kind of want to work in the media industry, you know, spread my ideas, let the world know what I can do to improve it.”

“That’s my dream too! Well, not media, but to make the world better. I know it seems weird to want to get away from my family, but I kind of want to move.to National City someday, work under the best up-and-coming architects and learn on the job. You know, make the world prettier.”

“I know! Sometimes I feel like the cities need a little redesigning, improve our living environments. I draw and paint as a hobby.”

The two girls smiled as they passed Hong Kong Space Museum, which they entered, as there was no admission fee.

Kara was fascinated by the exhibits, actual moon rocks, and parts from the Chinese Space missions that seemed primitive in her eyes but was probably the most advanced Earth technology. She was the person that travelled parsecs to Earth, and spent decades in suspended animation. She would have to take the Danvers here someday.

“Well, I would take you inside the dome theatre, but it would cost you. And I would rather treat you to lunch, as a welcome to the city treat. You have plenty of time for dim sum and wonton noodles, so I'm going to introduce you to something new.”

“You really don't hav…” Kara refused but was cut off by Yu.

“I don’t have to, but seriously, let me let you try something different this time. You know, as friends, because I seriously consider you one now.”

Kara smiled but instead questioned, “You don't see me as the weird kid?”

“Hell no! I spend more time in the library than socializing with others. It’s nice to have someone listen to me rant, and have an intellectual conversation with,” Yu said, as she picked at the hem of her shirt awkwardly.

They continued walking, passing through an underground pedestrian walkway, and a few crossroads. And the arrived at a small restaurant.

There was a tank of some white coloured cold drink and chefs in the window cooking some noodles. A woman was counting some money and pounding on a calculator at a counter.

A waiter, a friendly looking young man in his twenties approached Yu, and said something to her. She replied back in the same musical language and he led them over to a booth near the back.

The two girls sat down and the man handed them two plastic glasses of steaming hot tea, which Yu proceeded to use one glass to wash four plastic sticks, whatever they were for. She rinsed out the bowls and stuck a toothpick in that glass to indicate that the water was “dirty”.

Kara sat in awe of her actions, nobody she knew did that, and for what her Kryptonian brain believed, water was a precious commodity.

Thankfully Yu explained “You probably know he fact that high temperatures kill pathogens, bacteria. So hot tea helps, especially since the SARS epidemic in 2003, we’ve become more health conscious, plus it removes the excess detergent.”

Kara nodded understandingly, that was a viable reason.

“I’ll order first, any dietary requirements or allergies I need to worry about?” asked Yu.

“Nah, I’ll eat anything and really anything other than faeces. I’ve been told that I have a stomach of steel,” said Kara.

Yu waved a wait staff over and the same young man arrived, and she rattled off a list to him. He scribbled down the orders onto a pad of paper, flipping each page as needed, at lightning speed. At that moment, Kara really suspected if he was an alien, not that many Kryptonians had that complexion.

He left as quickly as he came and the girls continued their conversation.

Yu took out her phone and showed her some photos. “So this one’s the view from my living room. You don't really see much from my room,” that was a sea view with a few yachts and hills in the background, “And this is my school…” she continued and Kara learnt that Yu went to a fancy private school and like almost everyone in the city, wore a uniform. A white summer dress in the hot weather.

“So is it true that high school in America is just like the movies?” she inquired.

Kara laughed, “If you want to know, it is true that freshmen are at the bottom of the food chain, especially me.”

Yu’s eyes widened at her, “Don’t talk about yourself like that!”

“Whatever, you do know that nerds will end up ruling the world,” Kara refuted.

They smiled as the food arrived. There was a big bowl of noodles in a brownish-reddish soup base, some fried dumplings, a plate of rice noodles with some khaki coloured sauce and two glasses of what looked like the white liquid from the tank at the entrance.

“This is called Kai See Fun Pei (雞絲粉皮) in Cantonese or in the traditional Shanghai dialect, where this type of cuisine is from, Ji Sih Fen Pi, 8n Mandarin or standard Chinese, its called jī sī fén pǐ). It’s shredded chicken with julienned cucumbers and rice noodles in a peanut sauce. Here, try some,” and Yu skillfully used two sticks and moved the food into Kara’s bowl.

The blonde stared at the strange utensils, not knowing what to do. Yu noticed that and slowed down her movements, Kara’s Kryptonian brain processed the information quickly and she expertly mimicked her actions.

Kara tried some of it, and it tasted quite nice, but she wasn’t a fan of cold appetizers. So after that small portion, she tried the steaming hot bowl of noodles, but was warned by Yu that, “Don’t force yourself the Dan Dan Mien (擔擔面) can be quite spicy.”

She placed some in her bowl and poured the soup over it. It made her feel warm, but Kryptonian cuisine wasn't known for strong flavours or heavy seasoning. It was a different taste and she liked it, scarfing down three bowls. Yu looked at her amazed, “Spice doesn't bother you, huh.”

Then after she slurped the thick, nutty broth. Yu picked up a fried dumpling with her chopsticks (That was their name!). “You want vinegar with this? Usually tastes better that way.”

“When in Rome, do what the Romans do, that’s the phrase, right?” asked Kara.

Yu placed one in her bowl, “In Chinese we call that Yap Heung Cui Jook, or in Mandarin, rù xiāng suí zú (入鄉隨族). And the dumplings are called guō tie (鍋貼), or in direct translation, potstickers. It’s minced pork with some sort of vegetable, I think Pak Choi as a filling.”

Kara tentatively took a bite. And she was amazed.

“Oh my god! It’s heaven in a bite! You have got to be pulling my leg, am I dead?”

“No, it’s just that good, everyone I know likes it, now try your soybean milk, it goes well with the food,” said Yu as she gestured to the glass of white liquid.

Kara downed the glass, “This is it! I am coming back someday, the food is great!”

They smiled and finished the food, after that Yu went to pay, and they visited a few more sights, but then Kara remembered she had to leave. They stopped, somehow in front of an MTR (subway) station.

“Hey, it was nice meeting you, let’s hope we keep in touch, just find me on Facebook as Kara Danvers, will you?” asked Kara.

“Definitely, I’ll do it as soon as I have power, my phone’s running out of battery,” she showed the 14%.

\---

Kara smiled and they parted ways, Yu walking into the crowd going underground as Kara went away.

She found a rather quiet, straight street and ran. Just like a plane, she bounded up into the sky. Doing a few backflips and jumps to reach the desired height to not be seen from others, she made sure that her glasses and phone were secured and shot forward, across the oceans, breathing in their salty air.

Minutes (and probably a few sonic booms) later, she saw the United States West Coast appear into view and following it along until she saw Midvale Beach. She landed abruptly on the sand and did a tuck and roll to reduce the impact. Walking over to where she was sitting before leaving the country, she sat down.

She stretched and lay down there on the soft sand as the setting sun’s rays warmed up her skin, and she felt content. Her phone buzzed and she held it up to her field of vision, momentarily blocking the sun.

**_Yu Chow_ ** _ has sent you a friend request, click here to accept. _

Kara did just that and smiled, putting down the phone. She lay there for a few more minutes then headed back home.

\---

Eliza smiled at her as she emerged from the kitchen, probably hearing the door click. “Kara, I was just about to call you, dinner’s almost done. Go call your sister, she’s probably still at the library, or the beach, just somewhere. And go tell Jeremiah to get ready, you know how long he takes just to get up here.”

Kara did just that, she sent Alex a text, which was answered with a hasty “OK”, and ran to the basement, telling Jeremiah that it was dinnertime.

The family of four settled at the table in a few seconds and started their food. That was one time Kara was grateful for her Kryptonian appetite, at least she didn't have to pretend to still be hungry, she actually was and Eliza always made the best roast chicken.

Somehow the dinnertable conversation had drifted over to vacations, and where they should go next. There were suggestions for Las Vegas (Hell no! Alex, you know you’re too young, not to mention Kara!), London, Paris, Rome, Metropolis (I have no intentions of seeing Clark again), and Florida (We already face a beach, idiot!)

Kara was unusually silent, but then she got an idea, “Hey everybody, stop! I know where we’re going. Hong Kong, China, it’s settled.”

The three older Danvers looked at her, astonished, but they thought that it was a good idea.

\---

_ Years later, after Kara becomes Supergirl _

Kara Danvers was running late, honestly Snapper would be pissed if she missed her meeting the people in charge of the National City’s new environmental development project which included new promenades and waterside parks, as well as new buildings around the city.

She zipped in and out of the crowds in the streets, she had lost her powers fighting an alien and the lack of senses and speed weren't doing her any good.

She arrived at the designated building and she took the elevator to the correct floor.  Walking into the office of the architectural company in charge, she walked up to the front reception and said to the receptionist, “Kara Danvers, from CatCo media, here to interview Alan Scott.”

She was given directions to his office and as she walked up to the door, she suddenly bumped into someone. Apparently a Solar Flare also decreased her concentration levels.

She felt her phone being placed into her palm, which had probably fell out of her pocket. She adjusted her glasses and stood up. In front of her was an Asian woman, in a blazer, white shirt, dark skinny jeans and Chelsea boots. She held a notebook.

She smoothed out her sweater and skirt and apologized, and headed her way, but the woman followed.

Alan Scott was a young looking looking man, probably in his mid-thirties seated in an office overlooking the city. “Ms. Danvers, I see you’ve met my new protege, this is Yu Chow, we were lucky to have hired her as soon as she got her degree from MIT.”

Kara was flabbergasted, “Wait, Yu Chow? Long time no see! I should really treat you to coffee this time. Welcome to my city, it’s my turn to give you a tour.”

And they resumed professionalism

\---

The two friends found themselves at the nearest branch of Noonan’s drinking coffee, while Yu agreed with Kara that the chocolate doughnut cake was delicious. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Kara arrived Earth in the. early-mid 2000s, but putting it in this decade (2017) is much easier, as I don't have to do much research about the noughties, I don’t remember much except my bad fashion sense (Cargo pants and Polo shirts with sweater vests, urgh.)
> 
> Yu Chow’s name is a pun on the Chinese word for “universe” (宇宙), this based on the Cantonese dialect common in Hong Kong (HK). The character is based off myself, I am from HK with Shanghai roots.
> 
> Also, rinsing your utensils is a very common practice of many HK people for the reason stated.


End file.
